Night Drive
by Teal Tea
Summary: Porque son acciones tan pequeñas, pero tan imperceptibles para la mayoría, que sólo se permite realizar con él.


_**Estoy oxidada respecto a escribir sobre Kuroko no Basket.**_

 _ **Estoy casi segura de que están OoC. No me importa, lol.**_

 _ **En fin, esto es para la administradora de una página de Facebook, ¡yo cumplo mis promesas! Perdona nuevamente si están OoC, no he escrito nada de ellos dos en específico en... Bueno, nunca lo he hecho.**_

 _ **El título es sólo el nombre de una canción que estuve escuchando en bucle mientras escribía.**_

 _ **¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

 **Disclaimer:** _Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece, todos los créditos van hacia Tadatoshi Fujimaki._

* * *

 **Capítulo Único**

 **Night Drive**

* * *

La habitación estaría en silencio de no ser por el suave y adormecedor sonido del piano que llenaba el espacio, siendo escuchado únicamente por dos personas. Una de esas personas era la que tocaba el piano con tanta calma, presionando las teclas suavemente para que así la melodía sonara con la misma suavidad. Ni siquiera miraba hacia la partitura que estaba frente a él, manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

Frente a él alguien más lo observaba, una sonrisa aprobatoria en los labios mientras escuchaba, sus dedos siguiendo el compás con pequeños golpes sobre su propia pierna. Cuando el piano dejó de emitir sonido alguno Akashi abrió los ojos, mirando a Midorima con una leve sonrisa en los labios.  
Midorima simplemente asintió sin moverse de su lugar.

—Has mejorado notablemente, Akashi.

Seijūrō asintió devuelta, levantándose del banquillo del piano y acercándose a Shintarō, sentándose junto a él. Su mano derecha acarició la izquierda del más alto, que aún se mantenía sobre su pierna donde anteriormente estuvo dando pequeños golpes con sus dedos.

—Ayuda tener un buen maestro que me enseñe.

Shintarō no respondió, mirando hacia las manos entrelazadas de ambos. Es decir– Estaba seguro de que _algo_ pasaba entre ellos, haciéndose más profundo a través de esas clases de piano cada fin de semana, pero ninguno de ellos dos mencionaba ninguna palabra. De haber sido hace un año Seijūrō seguramente le habría dicho todo directamente, pero ahora no era así. Ahora prefería tontear alrededor de Midorima, acrecentando esos molestos sentimientos que se alojaban en su pecho y que sólo enloquecían aún más con acciones como la que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento.  
Estaban tomados de las manos –no un apretón, como el que el pelirrojo no quiso darle hace un año– y estaban tan juntos que juraba poder sentir el calor irradiar del cuerpo ajeno.

Shintarō Midorima no encontraba dicha situación molesta, pese a lo que cualquier otra persona que lo conociera sólo de vista pensara.

Fue cuando dirigió su verduzca mirada hacia el chico causante de sus noches sin dormir que se dio cuenta que éste le miraba fijamente, causando un pequeño sobresalto en él. Aunque tratara de mentirse sabía muy bien que estaba sonrojado.

—Midorima, ¿qué es para ti esto?

—Necesitas ser más específico.

—Bueno… Esto. Que yo venga a tu casa cada fin de semana. Que entre semana nos quedemos hablando hasta tarde por mensajes. Que pueda sostener tu mano de esta manera sin que parezca molestarte en lo absoluto… ¿Qué es?

De haberle sido preguntado en cualquier otro momento, Midorima no hubiera dudado ni un segundo en responder que era, sin duda alguna, una relación amorosa. Pero siendo que era en ese preciso momento no sabía muy bien qué debía contestar. ¿Había una manera correcta de contestar una pregunta así, siquiera? No lo sabía. Era un novato en estos temas.

Odiaba ser un novato en algo.

—… Es lo que tú quieras que sea.

De haber sido otra persona, Shintarō definitivamente no habría contestado eso. Definitivamente habría dicho una respuesta directa, concisa y que dejara a la otra persona lo suficientemente satisfecha para que dejara de molestarle. Pero se trataba de Seijūrō Akashi, sólo con él se daría el lujo de divagar así.

Cuando sintió unos labios contra su mejilla se congeló en su lugar por un breve momento, mirando entonces a Akashi quien sonreía como si no hubiera hecho nada malo. Bueno, _no_ lo había hecho, pero el hecho seguía siendo el mismo.

—Quiero que sea algo así.

Y a pesar de que Shintarō no entendió muy bien a qué se refería simplemente asintió.

Fue días después que se enteró que básicamente accedió a estar en una relación romántica con Seijūrō.  
Pero eso no le molestó.


End file.
